


1950

by Laurel_xx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 1950 By King Princess Au, F/F, Highschool AU, SuperCorp, SupercorpSunday, no powers au, supercorp fanfiction, supercropEndgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurel_xx/pseuds/Laurel_xx
Summary: 1950 By King Princess Au





	1950

WORK TEXT. 

 

The Night all the Students of National City High is waiting for has finally come, Tonight is their High school promenade and more likely Kara’s Last one before she finally Graduates and enroll herself to National City University. 

Kara together with Her sister Alex and Alex’s Girlfriend Sam will go to the party having Eliza to drive them off the Harith Hall where the event is going to be held. 

They came to an abrupt stop when they finally reached their destination. With one too many bright lights shining the outside boy was kara sure it’s more bright and Loud inside. With a quick goodbye they made their way inside. 

 

Her sister already took off somewhere with her girlfriend and kara was left standing there awkwardly. In the middle of the sea of Tipsy Teenagers. 

The punch is spiked. And Kara can’t help but shook her head at how devastatingly liberated these kids are. 

The Lights are flickering and the sound is too loud for Kara’s Liking...there’s a lot of hormonal teens making out at the dark corners of the Hall Too! And boy did Kara want to vomit at the sight... Having to cover her eyes and run away blindly she bumped into a person.

She looked up and saw the joy and pride of National City High. Their resident Genius The High and Mighty and...Hot—let’s not forget that—. Lena Luthor. 

Lena Freaking Luthor in her power heels that made her an inch taller than Kara right now and her suit oh wow... Too many skins were offered and Kara’s eyes wandered trying to put the Image to memory. Inside the suit was nothing but a Sexy Bralette that barely covers what needs to be covered. 

Green eyes met Kara’s Blue ones, and Suddenly Kara felt all the love songs were for Lena. Remembering she have the biggest crush on her since She was a junior and now... she can’t say she does not have a crush on her anymore it’s just that... it’s NOT just a crush anymore. 

Candy red painted lips curved up into a smirk. In reality Lena saw Kara running away right after she saw some strangers making out— she thought it was stupid to run blindly— but finds it cute still... so instead of letting Kara bump into someone else, the ever chivalrous Lena is took the honor of letting Kara bump into her instead. 

Lena was contented at the reaction she got from Kara, from her flushed cheeks to her wandering eyes. It was hilarious and undeniably a Miracle when Lena didn’t attack her prey right there and then... she wouldn’t do that to kara.. Her sweet and pretty Kara. 

“L-Lena! I’m sorry! I was just.. there was... and then I was...” 

Lena giggled, This is what she like best about Kara, Her word vomits and batshit crazy Rambling... 

“It’s... Fine but be careful,okay?” 

With that Lena Left and Kara followed her with a look of disbelief. Did she just bumped to Lena?... Oh God. Her Heart is Thumping Like Crazy. 

Kara went in to the buffet table, excited at the thought of food, as always. The prior reason she was here because of the amount of food promised to her. About to down a serving of potstickers she stopped when she felt an intense Glare boring right through the back of her head so she look back,where she saw a pair of the same green eyes that sent her daydreaming earlier. Oh... 

She smiled and Lena smiled back at her... and she can’t stop the army of nice Rainbow color winged butterflies fluttering in her stomach.. she’s just a gay mess. 

 

Kara found an empty table and decided to settle there so she could devour her food properly. It was then when James and Mike Joined her in the table... ‘Oh Great, Douche one and Douche two.’ James had been competing with Mike in terms of getting Kara’s attention both were so similar that Kara thinks she had been cursed by an evil witch and she would be chased by horrible boys forever. She shuddered at the memory of when she freaked out and Alex full on laughed at her ass. 

This is Kara’s Last High School Promenade for Pete’s sake... can’t she just enjoy the food at least? And not listen to Mike and James bragging about everything trying to impress Her.. In reality she was so disgusted. She’s better than two of those douchebag anyways. 

Winn came and sat with them... Alex and Sam in tow. 

Well that’s just great... two douche and two Lesbians who can’t keep their hands to themselves and a nerd. She was referring to Winslow of course. 

 

Kara was about to snap when she felt that gaze. Lena’s to be exact and like it was second nature they found each other’s eyes far too quick. It was fine.. right? Like it was normal to catch someone’s eyes more than one occasion?  
Right? Definitely and perfectly nORmAl 

“Stop it. I don’t and I won’t Like either of you douchebags so it’s best if you save whatever you’re trying to do to impress me for someone else.” Finally she snapped. She just can’t take it when Mike was in her left side and James was on the right and they are so loud... Geez. 

She rolled her eyes so hard she almost saw her brain when the two didn’t even consider— not even in the slightest— that they should really stop talking and bantering. 

Sam and Alex were of no use. As they were on their little bubble... 

Kara looked annoyed at her sister... She’s being harassed by these douches and Alex doesn’t even give a fuck because she’s too caught up trying to sneakily make out with her Girlfriend.. Well she’s failing miserably as Winn sat there awkwardly avoiding everyone else’s gaze. 

It became worse when a slow music filled the hall. It’s like everyone became love sick puppies and goes up to try and find the love of their lives so they could dance with them... Winn was missing. Alex and Sam were dancing where Kara could see them... And here she was, stuck with James and Mike refusing to dance with either of the two. She’d rather stay at her seat the whole night and eat. 

 

One more time, she looked around trying to find where her sister and her girlfriend have gone to. But Instead Lena... Lena Kieran Luthor. Who she’s been exchanging looks throughout the night Kara, turned beet red at being caught for the nth time she’s checking Lena out . And tried her best to go back to her food and not cast a glance on Lena’s side anymore—-which she failed, Horribly. 

It didn’t get better later that night too... she was losing hope of ever enjoying the Event she was in. She’s being pestered with lanky boys who wants to dance with her and it’s not fun anymore... she stood her ground—- or sat—- staying at her seat at the duration of the event stuffing her face with food. 

“Kara, Dance with me?” Asks a boy she doesn’t even know who... she shook her head No and the boy’s shoulders slumps. Then there’s another... and another... 

It annoys her that the scowl on her face is permanent. it kind of did the trick to some pathetic ass hats who walks towards her and wants to try and ask her to dance with them as they scurry away just as fast as they see the dark look on Kara’s face. 

But they just wouldn’t stop would they? Kara rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. For the Love of all that is Food. If she was bitch enough she would banish these jerks from where they are occupying her space. 

“Hey... Dance with me?” Everyone gasped in shock including Kara... when a femme voice asked from behind them... She knows that voice all too well. 

There stood Lena, chin held high wearing her unwavering confidence. 

“Yea...S-Sure.” And Kara took Lena’s offered hand. 

The pair walked to the dance floor hand in hand. And when Lena placed her arm on Kara’s waist the latter blushed harder. And if Kara can’t help but look at Lena’s eyes who’s been looking at her all night it doesn’t scare her anymore. Having to look at Lena’s eyes this close is such a Blessing. Rao did love their child. And Kara is one hell of a Blessed one. 

They danced through the soft and slow rhythm of a song Kara barely recognizes. As she drowns at the sight of Lena up close... her perfectly set Cheekbones that compliments her sharp jawline. Kara itch to run her fingers to Lena’s cheeks and feel the softness of her skin. 

And so she did, from Lena’s Grasp Kara placed her hands on Lena cheeks caressing it ever so lightly letting it drop to her jawline and to her neck... and Lena like the good and tamed dragon she is. Waits for Kara’s next move... 

It is then that Kara looked up and Met Lena’s eyes that everything seemed to stop and disappear and it’s like there’s just the two of them on that dance floor. Both Leaned in and met each other’s lips Halfway. 

The kiss was soft, Slow and full of longing. Like they have missed each other far too much despite the fact of only ever knowing each other because of school... Lena’s grip on Kara’s Waist tightened and Kara let out a small gasp... 

 

Their moment was interrupted by loud claps and cheers. And Both jumped away from each other... Kara looked around seeing her Sister and Sam with Winn. Whistling and cheering her on. 

 

“The Little Danvers is not so Little Anymore!!!” Sam called out. And Alex sniggered beside her Girlfriend while Winn gave her a thumbs up and Kara let out a shit eating grin. 

She looked to her side where Lena was already looking at her smiling widely. 

 

“So what now, Kara? Do you want to have dinner with me? Say Friday night 7 Pm?” 

 

Kara all but nodded and Lena held her hand and led her out of the building. Both giddy and laughing as they made their way out to somehow have a private moment of their own. 

The night is pretty. Seems like the stars were all out to witness Kara and Lena’s little Moment... 

“So, Why’d you kiss me?”  
Kara asked out of nowhere. Because she has to know..

“What?” 

 

Kara giggled at Lena’s confused face. 

“I mean... there’s a lot out there that would kill to be in my place right now... you know much more better than me... so—“

But Lena kissed her, To somehow stop Kara for belittling herself. Because She’s having none of it. 

“Because it’s you, Kara. I don’t want someone else.. if the kiss isn’t a dead give away and me asking you out on a date.” 

“Oh... Well, I’m happy to be your date. It’s my honor” 

And when Kara bowed like a chivalrous prince Lena can’t help the loud laugh that escaped her lips. 

This is the Kara she’s been seeing since then. On the hallways. On their shared classes. She’s the dorkiest and the most innocent thing Lena have ever laid eyes on. 

To this era, It wasn’t as hard as before to fall in love with a woman. As people starts to be more educated and Open Minded about these kind of things. 

 

“Honestly, It’s been nice playing 1950 with you. But let’s be true to ourselves... it’s always the best if I can tell everyone you’re mine and Mine Alone. Danvers.” 

 

Lena Luthor & Kara Danvers, 2019.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d do it in a Heartbeat,Always UPDATE is going to be next Sunday. I am graduating at the 3rd of April so I have a lot on my plate please Understand! Thankyou!! All mistakes are mine!!! I love ya’ll sm.


End file.
